


Aftershocks

by cal_the_bandito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Creepy, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal_the_bandito/pseuds/cal_the_bandito
Summary: An excerpt based on my novel in progress. A young woman tries to rescue her adopted son, but something's off about him.





	Aftershocks

"He's a changed person," Reid told Thea. "Of course, I mean that in the best way possible. You won't have to deal with his nightmares anymore. And he doesn't cry at all now." The doctor rolled his eyes. "You should've seen him when he first came in. Waterworks, I tell you, day in and day out!"

Thea was barely listening. She'd worked in a lot of hospitals for a long time. And this one just didn't seem right somehow. What was it? She couldn't place why she felt so uneasy.

They reached the end of the long hallway. The door on the right was locked and unmarked--presumably a supply closet. But the other was half-open; it had a small piece of paper taped to it.

"Subject 19," Thea read. "What's that about?"

Reid smiled coolly. "It's to protect patient privacy. We can't just have their names posted everywhere. You must know how  _ that _ is, as a social worker."

She paused, feeling slightly suspicious. But he was right about the privacy thing, wasn't he?

**

When Thea entered the room, the first thing she noticed was the blinding whiteness. The walls, the floor, the bed: everything was the same color.

The second thing she noticed was the lack of windows.

A hint of fear crept into Thea's voice as she looked around. "What is this place?"

The doctor remained silent.

A thin figure in a colorless jumpsuit was sitting in a folding chair near the wall. He didn't seem to notice Thea until she was right next to him.

Then she finally found the courage to speak. "Cove…?"

He turned to face her. "Hello," he said, with an air of vague detachment.

"Don't you recognize me?"

For a brief moment, pain flashed through his eyes. But it was gone so quickly that Thea might have imagined it. "No, I don't. Are you a guard here?"

"I'm Thea," she whispered, taking a step back. "The woman who adopted you? You told me I was practically your mother…"

He shrugged with an air of polite confusion. "Are you sure you're not thinking of someone else? I don't have a family. I exist to serve the Governor."

She blanched. "What did they--"

Reid grabbed her arm. "Let's go. This will only upset both of you, I'm sure."

The boy who was not Cove anymore watched them leave, a bland smile still pasted across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous about posting this, but i hope everyone likes it!!


End file.
